Shot gun?
by Royal Puppet Master
Summary: Matt sat in the back of the classroom next to Mello like usual. He was getting a little sick and tired of it though. Sure Matt had no intention of becoming L but he did like to learn sometimes. OurPuppetMast3r's birthday present.


Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

A.N./ This is for OurPupperMast3r for her birthday. Remember to review and wish her happy birthday. XD I hope this makes her happy. I did my best writing this though I don't garauntee it's very good since this is my first time writing this pairing. Also, if this is your first time viewing this pairing I can almost certainly tell you that it's not all like this one and I don't want to ruin a perfectly good pairing for you from this story. This story might be a little rushed and sound somewhat creepy.

Matt sat in the back of the classroom next to Mello like usual. He was getting a little sick and tired of it though. Sure Matt had no intention of becoming L but he did like to learn sometimes. Mello had insisted on sitting as far away from Near at all costs. Matt had agreed because he didn't want to hurt Mello's feelings telling him that his petty rivalry was no reason that Matt couldn't get a good education.

Matt was third at Whammy's house in the rankings. Near came first, Mello second, him third, and so on. Matt had always admired Near for being able to obsorb information and not having to study. He felt that was a great quality to have and would be able to help him when he became L. He had no doubt Near would become L. He felt that Mello would do better with another job. Like a fasion model. The guy was hot. Not that wasn't Matt's opinion. He had heard it from that one guy twelve. Matt couldn't recall his name but he knew his number like the back of his hand.

Matt glanced up to the front. Near was sitting right by the door like he always did. The teacher was going on about how computer hackers do illeagal things and that it was their job to stop them. Matt wanted to smack the bitch. Pardon his french. He enjoyed hacking into things. He hacked into Whammy's system plenty of times though everyone was told that it was unhackable. He had looked at everyone's real name instead of just their alias.

1. Near. Nate Rivers. 12 yrs. old. 88lbs. 5ft.. DOB 8/24/1991.

2. Mello. Mihael Keehl. 14 yrs old. 110lbs. 5'4. DOB 12/13.1989.

3. Matt... (Matt took the liberty of deleting everything on himself)

Matt didn't feel like looking at the rest. He could have if he had wanted to but it was too much effort. The only ones he was actually interested in were Near, Mello, and himself. For all he cared the rest could go jump off a two foot bridge into a koi pond.

Matt looked at Near or Nate again. He hadn't told Near he knew his true name. He hadn't even told Mello and Mello was supposed to be Matt's best friend. That was all fine and dandy but Matt had a keen interest in Near. It wasn't like Mello's interest. He liked Near. Allot. He liked Near more than Mello hated Near. You could even say that he loved Near.

Matt loved everything about Near. Those snowy white curls that were placed on top of that gorgeous head. Those slate eyes that would peirce into your soul if were allowed to look into your own eyes. That flawless white skin that almost seemed to perfect to even be on a human. The way his pajamas hung barley onto his shoulders. The small sighs he would make during a lesson out of boredom. He loved it. He would kill to make Near his own. He wanted that angel no matter what. No one was going to stop him from abtaining Near. Not Mello nor anyone else. Near was going to be his even if he had to kill him to make it happen.

The bell rang and Matt followed Near without paying any attention to Mello. He had been doing this allot lately. He knew it seemed a little weird but if he wanted to know everything about his Near even if this seemed a little bit like stalking. It wasn't stalking though. You can't stalk someone you know. Matt and Near were together. Near might not know it yet but it was true.

Matt kept a steady distance behind Near until his darling went into his room. Matt had already set up cameras in the room so he didn't need to follow Near inside. He did need to get back to his room so he could watch Near.

He practically ran to his room only to bump into Roger accidently. And what a lovley accident it was. Roger's files flew from his hands onto the ground.

"Ooof!" Matt being as awesome as he was, started picking up Roger's files without complaint when he saw Near's name on them. He knew that these files must be on the computer if Roger has them in actual writing.

"Here." Matt handed the files to Roger and sped off down the hallway leaving the old man still sprawled out on the floor.

He got back to his room in no time. Matt went instantly to the computer ignoring Mello's complaints that they never spent anytime together. He had to know what Roger had.

Matt hacked into Whammy's computer base easily. He really wanted to know what these people were thinking teaching him of all people how to hack into things. They knew he had a crminal record with computer hacking. They just helped him become better at it.

Matt snooped around until he found Near's name and a link attached to it. He clicked on the link to find out what that was about.

~Nate Rivers.

Father deceased. Mother alive and in jail. Brother currently residing in Evansville, Idiana of the United States.

Father: Jacob Rivers. DOB 5/3/1970. DOD 9/13/1989

Mother: Maranda Rivers. Maiden name Johnson. DOB 4/6/1973. Currently residing in New York State Penetentary.

Brother: Nikolai Rivers. DOB 8/24/1991. Twin brother of Nate Rivers.~

Matt read the information like a mad man. He knew Near had problems like any other person at Whammy's. He had assumed that like most others that his parents were dead. Matt's parents were dead. He never even thought of them. They had died only a few months after he was born and he thought it best not to look back and wish for something that would never happen. Instead he got dumped in this god forsaken place by his last orphanage.

Matt clicked X a few times and pulled up the video footage to Near's room. He could see Roger there so he turned up the volume.

"Near, I have some news about your family." Matt watched Roger speak to Near as he stacked dice into a tower.

"Mr. Roger, the only family I have is my brother and if the news isn't about him then how should it affect me?" Matt concluded Near didn't hold any respect to his mother.

"As you know, your mother has recently been released from prison. I am to inform you that she wants custody of you and is taking us to court in exactly one month from today to try and take custody and become your gaurdian." Matt watched as Near's hands stopped moving to pick up the dice.

"I have no mother. She is dead to me. If she thinks that a murderer can take custody of a child then she is dead wrong. The courts won't go for this." Matt's mind formed around all the possibilities of his mother killing someone. It was most likely that Near's mother killed his father.

"She's claiming that she was framed."

"She's lying. I witnessed it with my own eyes. My brother and I sat there and watched as she killed him!" By this time Mello was standing behind Matt watching as well.

"She says that you aren't a credible witness since you were so young." Roger winced as a toy flew and hit him in the head.

"GET OUT!" Near screeched and Matt jumped up. He started running to Near's room afraid that his angel was going to be in prison next. He reached it in time to see Roger scampering out and Near crying on the floor. Matt ran over and grabbed hold of his beloved angel.

"Near... Calm down. I'm here for you." Matt didn't care if Near questioned why he was here he just wanted his darling to stop crying. It made him start to cry too.

"M-Matt?" Matt placed his lips against Near's lips. Unbeknownst to Matt, Mello was still watching and was infuriated that Matt was with his rival. Kissing his rival. HIS bestfriend was KISSING his RIVAL.

"Near, I've always loved you." Just as the words escaped Matt's lips Mello burst into the room holding a shotgun.

"Mello?" Matt yelped. He hadn't expected that.

"Matt, how could you? With HIM of all people!" Mello pointed the shot gun at Near and Matt instinctivly blocked Near.

"Mello, this isn't what it looks like." Matt tried to explain to Mello that Near had no idea they were in a relationship but Mello cut him off.

"It looks pretty damn well like you and HIM are in a relationship!" Mello cocked the shotgun.

"Mello, let me explain." Matt tried to talk some sense into him but Mello would have none of it.

"Shut up you back stabber!" Mello screeched and shot the gun hitting Matt directly because of the close range. Matt was killed instantly and Mell shot Near next leaving two bloody corpses lying on Near's bedroom floor. Mello walked out like nothing had happened and went back to his room until the cops came to get him and take him to jail. He confessed and was thrown into prison until he broke out. No one knows his current location...

A.N./ Okay, so I know this sucks. It is terrible and feel free to reinforce my belief by leaving a review. Sorry for burning your eyes out especially OurPuppetMast3r. It's for her birthday. Maybe I should just stay in my comfort zone of Mello/Near. That works well for me. Trust me, my other stories aren't this bad. Well, review and tell he happy birthday. 


End file.
